The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Bocoalsbl’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bocoalsbl’. ‘Bocoalsbl’ is a new cultivar of herbaceous perennial grown for use as a garden plant.
‘Bocoalsbl’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijneveld, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program was to develop a new cultivar of Geranium with a strong and healthy plant habit, a long flowering habit and unique flower color.
‘Bocoalsbl’ originated as a cross made by the Inventor in June of 2010 between Geranium wallichianum cultivars ‘Crystal Lake’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,982) as the female parent and ‘Buxton's Variety’ (not patented) as the male parent. The new Geranium was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2012 from amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in September of 2012 in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.